Broken Soul, Unknown Future
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: The loss hit her hard, like a bullet to her chest. With weeks or maybe months she will he'll but she needs that time, unfortunatly for Erika Brigant she doesn't have it. A mixture from both the books and the show. Godric/OC Eric/Sookie


**Broken Soul, Unknown Future**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for the unrecognized characters.

Based more off the books than the show but there is stuff from the show mixed in like Godric, based after the fifth book but the second season. Spoilers are possible.

In the earliest hours of the morning, the sun just ascending to the horizon a young woman woke from a heavy slumber, her eyes a soft green and complexion that bore the brightest of tans. On this day, something, the girl felt, was different. She surveyed the room around her, painted in peaceful hues. Nothing seemed to be out of place, or even missing. Yet the young woman felt like was something gone, maybe not from the room or her home but her being. Was that possible, to loose something within yourself completely and to be unaware of it.

She rose from the bed, unable to keep her mind from wondering away. To why she felt confused, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't know. The emptiness would not desert her, of that, the girl was certain. She went about her normal routine, dressing in a spotless and inky black pant suit with a purple tank top on underneath the jacket, which she had buttoned up to her generous bosom.

Upon exiting the bedroom, she found herself face to face with individuals she would prefer not see at the early hours of the morning. A man with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and a handsomely older face sat on her couch and at his side a younger version of him, with his hair about a foot shorter a darker shade of blue for eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked tersely, heading for the kitchen of her apartment and starting up her coffee maker and as it puckered the smell of heavenly brew filled the air.

"There is no need to be coarse daughter, your brother and I require a word with you." The older man replied peacefully but his eyes showed the amount of irritation at being cast off by the girl.

"Well speak your piece and buzz off. I have work today and I'd rather not be late." She said by way of explanation, ruffling her father and brother's feathers as she did so.

"Erika, this is a matter of great importance and you will give me the respect I am due as your father." He seethed in response and when Erika came back to the room with coffee for all three of them she looked guilty.

"I'm sorry father; it has already been somewhat of an odd morning." She answered regretfully.

"Yes child, I'm aware, that is why I have come to you. It was brought to me, news of a sad nature, through a colleague of mine. Godric, the vampire, has met the sun." As the sentence left his lips the cup in the girl, Erika's hand fell to the ground and only seconds there after her body followed, curling into a fetal position, unable to move or to think or breath without some kind of heart wrenching sob escaping from her throat.

"Father, we can't just leave her like this," said her brother in a panic and though she could barely hear over her own cries the girl noticed the fear in his voice.

"Of course we can't Nathan, call your mother. Maybe she can help your sister." Her father ordered taking his curled up daughter into his arms and whispering small words of comfort to his only daughter.

"Father, mom said she needs to talk to you." Nathan said and handed the phone to the preoccupied man.

"Yes Ellen," he said by way of greeting which led to Nathan shaking his head at his father's thoughtlessness.

"Don't 'yes Ellen' me Niall Brigant, what in the heavens name is wrong with my daughter? Nate didn't tell me much all he mentioned was that she wasn't responding to anyone." His ex-wife growled at him and even Niall who could in a moments notice slaughter a roomful of people felt a pinch of fear at the fury in her words.

"Erika is presently in a catatonic state after just finding out that her vampire lover has met the sun." The following message from Ellen had the man's ears turning a crimson red as she spewed venom at his carelessness.

The heightened sobs could be heard over the phone and instantly the woman changed her tactic of attack against her ex-husband.

"…I'll be there in a few minutes." She finished and Niall was met with the dial tone.

"No disrespect meant father, but mom was right. You shouldn't have told Erika about Godric like that. They've been really tight since you introduced them." Nathan stated, but zipped his lips when his father settled on him a harsh glare.

A pounding on the door was heard over the girl's agonizing cries about ten minutes later had Nathan jumping from his seat to the door and as he opened it he was impressed at how many people his mother had managed to bring together in such a short amount of time. Nate's twin brother, Warren stood at his mother's side worry etched across his chiseled jaw and bright brown eyes; in front of him was their other brother, Jared who had his arms full of a toddler in blue jeans and a red and white striped polo. The one that really surprised him was his older half brother; Fintan who was the product of his father's second marriage, his twin didn't get along with the family all that well.

"Are you insane woman, I'm sure Erika will recover with time. She is simply taking the loss harder than I anticipated. She does not need a roomful of family members to bombard her with there sympathies." Niall exclaimed taking in the presence of all the new arrivals.

"Actually Niall, the only one I called was Fintan. Jared and Warren were at the house when Nathan called, Fintan is, I'm sure, the only one that will get a response from Erika." Ellen huffed and the group moved closer, Fintan in the lead and he knelt at his younger sister's side.

"Erika," Fintan began, running his hand up and down her curled to coax her out of the abyss she had placed herself. "Erika, sister, please talk to me." He continued with his soft almost non-existent touches. "Erika, I'm here. Please return to me." He finished hoping with all his heart that his young sister would come back to him, he had much he wanted to say to her, to explain to her.

"F-Fin," a weak reply issued from the curled up figure.

"Yes Erika, it's me. Tell me dear one, what has brought on this pain that I can feel from you." He whispered still keeping up the soothing motions on her back.

"He's gone Fin, I c-can't feel him anymore." She mumbled out and this time Fintan took her into his arms as if she was nothing but a young child.

"Yes, I know, I heard about it from a contact down in Dallas when I was looking in on the others. When your mother called me I was already on my way here hoping father," at this he stared at Niall angrily, "would not tell you until you had more people around you. I know how much you cared for him and the vampire for you. His second sent me something for you, would you like me to read it to you?" He asked and she shook her head which was laid against his chest.

"I'll read it later, I just, I can't right now Fin, and it's too fresh. It hurts too much." She cried out and stuck her tear covered face into her brother chest hoping the warmth would stop the pain in her heart. With the overwhelming ache rushing through her veins the girl was actually asleep in on a few more minutes, much to the relief of her assembled family.

After placing the now resting girl back in her bed Ellen took it upon herself to change her daughter into a pair of pajamas while the guys talked about any possible way the ease the pain Erika was going through.

"I still believe that with some time her sense of loss for Godric will appease some and she will begin to heal." Was Niall's personal input but the rest of the group vetoed that plan right out the window knowing exactly how much Erika had loved the Texas Area Nine Sherriff.

"What about someone stays with her until she gets back on her feet?" Warren suggested as everyone else was at a loss.

"That would be a good idea; however there is one flaw" Fintan said "we all have lives and are quite busy trying to manage them. Warren you have twin daughters' and a relationship budding with that friend of yours, Jared has young Oran and a wife who needs tending, father is the Prince of the Sky Fairies, Nathan has his new daughter and my family has just recently lost their matriarch and my grandson has been bitten multiple times by a rather unstable werepanther." Fintan finished and Warren conceded to his much older brother was correct.

"Ok well then what's your great plan genius, the rest of us are clueless here." Jared growled bouncing the baby, Oran on his knee as a giggled in enjoyment.

"Do not snap at me, I am just as concerned for Erika as the rest of you." Fintan replied trying desperately to calm the rage bubbling in his blood.

"Fintan, calm yourself. I will call for Dillon's children, I know they are not all that busy and they can be here quickly. They will stay until such time as Erika is able to handle being on her own again." Niall suggested and the look present on his elder son's face was not a pleasant one.

"That is not right father, the eldest girl has just recently gone to the Summerlands and you wish for them to watch over Erika. I will agree with taking Claude coming but Claudine must stay behind." Fintan said and Niall seemed to agree. He pulled out his small rectangular grey cell phone and dialed the number for Claude Crane, a resident of Monroe, Louisiana.

"Come to Erika's home immediately." He demanded and though most of the residents didn't like the tone of voice the man held to Claude they didn't snap at him knowing it would be a useless effort.

The 'pop' that issued just after the phone was hung up made Ellen jump. "Good heavens boy, can you NOT do that." Ellen snapped as she placed a hand over her now restless heart, in front of Niall and Fintan now stood a handsome man with dark hair and an award winning body.

"My apologies," the man said and Niall shook his head at the man's actions.

"Claude, you will show respect to my former wife." Niall commanded and Claude looked downcast.

"As you wish my lord," he responded and he took in the rest of the room carefully schooling his expression as he took in many of his grandfather's half human children.

"I simply need you to watch over my youngest child until she feels well enough to function on her own. She has suffered a terrible loss and feels it to the very deepest depths of her soul." Niall explained and Claude nodded in understanding and acceptance.

The letter that Fintan had mentioned lay on Erika's desk, squeezing at the remaining pieces of her shattered heart. As everyone but Claude left her apartment Erika kept looking at it, waiting for the silence of no one around in order to read what she was sure to crush her. She watched as Claude went into the guest bedroom, she still didn't understand how her nephew, yes with him being older than her that was odd, safely tucked away from her sights she took it upon herself to do what must be done. She took the elegantly addressed envelope and opened it and began to read.

_My Dearest Erika, _

_How I will miss your smiling peaceful gaze as I leave this world. I have tried for you and for my childe to stay among these human's even with there hatred of my kind so profound. My unbeating heart breaks as I write this goodbye to you knowing that I am leaving you in a world you so despise. _

_Know this my love, though with my death our bond, first made in blood later in flesh, will cease and you will feel a sense of emptiness until one day you will find peace within yourself once again. If that day is to far for you to handle, do not fear; my childe, Eric, whom I have spoken to you often, will likely feel the loss of me heavily as well. Go to him if you must and he will calm you, he may be rigid at first glance but he is truly a loving soul one you will cherish, after all you found the good that was buried deep within my two thousand year old body. _

_Think of me fondly my Erika and know that things will eventually get better for you. Know that at this moment only a few hours before dawn that I love you, more than I have anyone in a very long time. _

_Yours,_

_Godric _


End file.
